


How to be a Eldritch

by ModUsedWrite



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat takes interest in having a student, Future gore, She is already horrable but she could be better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModUsedWrite/pseuds/ModUsedWrite
Summary: A night out and a meeting ends with a new member to the Black Hat manor, a half breed that Black Hat wants to mold to his own uses and interests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try my hand at a villianous fic.

It isn't too common that the gang got to leave the mansion, even less all together. But this one demanded for every villain boss to show off their power, if not on their own then by their minions. In Black Hat's case, that was using Dementia and 505. One couldn't stop sending kiss toward her boss and the other was deemed a laughing stock, that it until he had crushed the spine of another minion. 

Flug was brought along so that Black Hat could show him off, Flug felt like he was an exhibit at a zoo for the hours they where there. 

At the moment they where all silent in the limousine, Dementia trying to rip off the cast from her arm, that was there thanks to her not paying attention, as 505 tried to stop her before she growled as him and made him slide over to Flug.

Who decided to spend the drive watching the rain roll along the window. Due to the location of the meeting, they needed to take mountain roads to get both there and back as well with Flugs mistrust of anyone else. He had set the car to drive on a even more out of the way path, one that he was surprised even existed. But he did only find it thank to some Satellite scans. 

Black Hat, who had sat in a way that made it look as if he was sleeping, hadn't moved from that way since they left, lifted his head up. Seeming to look as if he was seeing something that no one else could.  
‘Stop the car,’ he ordered and the car did, slowing to a stop before he headed out into the rain.   
‘Blackie?’ Dementia called out and stumbled to follow after, at this Flug realised that they had stopped and looked around, following after as everything caught up with him. 

He followed out to Dementia walking after Black Hat and Flug looked back to the car set on heading back in but curiosity got the better of him, after all, Black Hat wouldn't just get out of a car in the rain without a reason. He sighed, looking up to the rain, his bag was one where it was made to last, just for events they had just been at. So there was no risk in it falling apart. Besides, the rain was starting to let up. Flug ran after them before they got out of his sight. 

Black Hat was silent as he walked, even if Dementia kept asking about why he had left in the first place. Before long he got fed up and sent a tentacle around her mouth, pulling away and leaving a mass of darkness to keep her silent. With the distraction out of the way he realised that what he was tracking was much closer then he originally thought. If Black Hat wasn't as he was then he wouldn't have seen the mass of darkness shoot past them from the tree line, the crash that came from it was one that told the end of a great tree.   
‘What the ever living hell,’ came Flug in a cry, Black Hat couldn't help but to notice that they where also surrounded. The area becoming lit up in an unnaturally bright light. The people that where casting such light weren't even there yet. Flug had ran his way to Black Hats side.  
‘What did we even walk in...to?’ Flug went to ask before seeing the mass off black moving behind them, where Flug had ran from.   
‘I did come to see for myself, but it does seem as if we have some magic nuisance on the way after this abomination,’ Black Hat said before darkness enveloped the three of them and they where soon up high, out of sight as people seemed to be swarming the area. Heading to the mass of darkness, Flug looked down in interest with the two others. 

There came a monstrous cry as darkness swarmed the area to counter the numbers but with quick hand movements light was used to block the way.   
‘Chain her, get her in those chains. We need her alive,’ came the order from the back of the swarm. ‘Any more use and she will start to-'   
The order cut off as a mass of darkness cut through the light, piercing through several people and started to die down. Losing the power that had been the pushing force.  
‘Sire, is that-,’ Flug started and Black Hat spared him a glance of warning to be silent. He returned his attention back down and Flug slowly followed him, looking down in time to see the mass shrinking and light chains started to wrap the being. Black Hat clicked his tongue in disappoint.  
‘Well this is easy to guess how this will end,’ he said and sighed, conjuring up some darkness to teleport them once again.   
‘She is bleeding, father. We are losing the tribute.’ Came a cry and Black Hat paused a second, Flug saw something in Black Hats eye that he hadn't seen in a long time.   
Intrigue. 

Instead of teleporting them away Black Hat looked down once more and jumped, sending out masses of darkness. There where cries of fear and the sound of energy sparking, within a second Black Hat teleported back with a smile. Wrapping them all up un darkness finally and teleported. Flug stumbled back and into cold metal, he turned and found the limousine. He quickly turned back to where Black Hat was opening the trunk to put something into it. Dementia was muffling underneath the gag, shaking Flug's shoulder and pointing to the trunk. Before Flug could say something Black Hat was making his way back into the limo.  
‘Come on you two, I do not want to have to be here longer then needed,’ Black Hat called out and Flug looked towards the trunk before following. Dementia stomped her foot, right where there was a muddy puddle, and Black Hat sent out some darkness to pull her in.   
The limousine moved on once the door closed.

 

Once again silence had filled the limo till they returned home, and once Black Hat allowed Dementia to speak again.   
‘Doctor, I trust that you know enough medical science to make sure the poor creature in the back will survive,’ Black Hat said as he moved to exit the vehicle. ‘Dementia, help by moving them.’   
Flug stared at the door before following out, looking at the back of Black Hat’s back as he walked into the mansion.  
‘Boss, aren't we going to talk about any of that, or what we even have in the trunk?’ Flug called out and Black Hat paused to look back.  
‘I was going to do some research, otherwise there isn't much to talk about,’ he said simply before teleporting off.   
‘Hey nerd, you will be happy to find that we have a normal person back here,’ Dementia called out and Flug let out a steady breath before heading over.   
For once he was surprised to indeed find a normal human being, normal coloured skin, a nose, ears and short hair. There where some burns around the wrist and arms, but otherwise healthy. Once Flug stepped back then Dementia went in to scoop her up, then they headed straight for Flug’s lab. 

 

Within his plane, Flug had two parts of a lab with a larger one within the mansion. The smallest room acted as his chemical and analytical lab, with a bench normally left for human experiments. Or in the current case, a very uncomfortable hospital bed.   
Dementia had left once she dumped the body on said bench and Flug couldn't, or wouldn't want to, move her. So he did a check up, when it was all done then he left. Telling Black Hat that he would be working in the next room, after a few hours of work and he did a quick check. He didn't like what he found and stumbled for the phone on the wall.  
‘What is it Flug?’ asked Black Hat, clearly not amused for the call.   
‘You didn't by any chance come by and take the stranger that had been unconscious in my lab?’ Flug asked quickly, panic already taking hold.   
‘No, are you losing bodies again?’ Black Hat asked and Flug gripped at his bag.  
‘That happened once,’ Flug said strained in frustration, no one had let that one experiment go.   
‘Well, I doubt they left the building, I would know. Give me a second,’ Black Hat said and Flug waited, as he did something dripped in front of him. A bit of blood, Flug took a slow breath and looked up. At the same time Black Hat spoke up.  
‘Should still be close to your room,’ he said and Flug looked up, looking up to where the person on the table was on the beams that ran across the ceiling. Struggling to hold on.   
‘Hel-P,' Flug called out before her grip slipped and she came tumbling down, Flug had to jump away from the wall as she fell near where he had been standing. Flug stood still, running scenarios through his head, remembering where some anastisa was for just in case. The teen was stood still as well, unsure of what to do. Then Black Hat popped into the room, turning the room darker for a second. The teen acted on instinct and pushed her hands forward, sending forward a mass of darkness towards the general direction of Black Hat. 

Who did nothing but blink and grab hold of the darkness, whipping it around to the side and sending the teen flying.   
‘There is no way that your an eldritch being, maybe dabbling in magic,’ Black Hat said as he walked over. ‘And yet, you almost have the same presence.’ He picked her up by the collar, glaring at her before cutting across her cheek. Letting her go once he picked up some of it on his claw, she stumbled back into a wall and looked at him in anger.   
‘I am half alright,’ she said before her face turned to disgust as he licked at her blood.   
‘And yet your still full pathetic,’ he stated before turning to Flug.   
‘Here I thought that I had picked up something interesting,’ he said to the doctor and the girl's face twisted into anger.   
‘Wait, half. Sire, if she shares your abilities then you would be able to send her out for jobs,’ Flug said and Black Hat took a step towards him.  
‘Here is a new fact to add to your notes about eldritchs, we do not take kindly to our own,’ he stated, before looking over as the girl coughed. Blood filled the air to Black Hat, smelling what he had before.   
‘Your father is eldritch, isn't he?’ Black Hat asked out of a sudden as Flug handed her a rag that was close by, she looked up after wiping her mouth and Flug took it away without a word. He had some of her blood, so he didn't really need a sample.   
‘Yes,’ she said once the rag was away, when she didn't say anything else then Black Hat went in to get some more info.  
‘Your a tribute? To whom, your father?’ he asked and she glared at him.  
‘Yes, my mother was used to give birth to me. Apparently my father was going to kill off the town, unless he could have a child.’ She answered and Flug looked at Black Hat, who seemed to try not to smile and for a being that was known to grin when he meant it. It was odd to see him like this.   
‘Did you know that all attempts at half eldritch births resulted in the child dying at infancy, your mother, was she a magic user as well?’   
‘I guess so, I mean the whole town was,’ she said and Black Hat came forward, that grin that he tried to hide was in full view. Flug could feel the room temperature drop, he turned away from where Black Hat was trapping the teen. Sure that he wouldn't want to see what was happening, yet he glance back over just as Black Hat dove a spike of darkness into her chest.   
Black Hat had a look of concentration, Flug saw no blood and he came to the conclusion it had to be some sort of magic. Black Hat was soon ripping his hand out and to Flug's eyes, Black Hat was rippling out some light. He simply crushed it in his hands, looking down to where the teen had slumped against the wall.  
‘I will get Dementia to move her down into one of the holding cells, if you like doctor I will allow you to watch this experiment of mine,’ Black Hat said and started to walk out, Flug turned to him as he headed for the phone.  
‘Is there anything that I can get ready for you?’ Flug asked and Black Hat paused in before pressing a button to call Dementia.  
‘Oh no, this is not that sort of an experiment. I simply want to see if a hunch of mine is right,’ he answered and then called Dementia, ordering her to the lab and to move the teen.   
‘If you don't mind me asking, you said that half eldritchs don't live past infancy. Did you just remove what could have made that possible?’ Flug asked once Black Hat had hung up, the eldritch turned to him and summoned his cane to lean on.   
‘It was some sort of a restraint, if she survives though the next couple of days then no. If she dies then yes, unless it had been a restraint on the certain amount of power she can use. Human bodies have such low restrictions,’ Black Hat rambled on a bit, and Flug nodded on. Knowing better then to try to counter things like human strength, even if they have superhumans in the world.  
‘Doctor, do you still have some subjects? Ones that haven't been tempered with?’ Black Hat asked and Flug had to think.  
‘Yes, three. For the new gases,’ he answered and Black Hat started to walk for the exit.  
‘Dementia will get you more, postpone for now,’ he said and teleported away. Flug with the room empty looked over to the teen, half expecting for her to get up so he waited till Dementia got there.


	2. Chapter 2

The holding cells was just a high tech jail located in the low levels of the manor, as any good dungeon is.  
It is just meant to be able to hold a super human without any trouble. Or Dementia when Flug had some delicate work and she had no jobs.

She was in the room but for once not in one of the cells, 505 was also down there in interest of the new person. Dementia was playing her guitar, not caring at all for the noise she was making. 505 tried to get her to stay quiet so that the person could sleep. Eventually, Dementia slowed it to a lighter tone, only due to 505 threatening to take the guitar and she wouldn't see it for some time. 505 had fallen asleep due to the light music and Dementia was starting to get sleepy on her own as well, leaning a stool back so that she could lean on the wall of the cell and to kick her feet up on her amp.  
‘Hey,’ came a whisper and Dementia paused, waiting for more or if it was just her head playing with her. ‘Can you teach me that?’ Dementia turned her head to look in the direction of the voice and came face to face with the teen.  
‘No way,’ Dementia said with a hiss and held her guitar closer to herself, the teen on the other side of the cage crossed her arms. ‘When you get your own, then maybe.’  
‘Am I staying here then?’ the stranger asked and Dementia had to stop to think.  
‘I don't know, your some sort of an experiment so who knows if your supposed to live,’ she said and the teen growled at that.  
‘Psh, as if I am going to stay around for that,’ she said stepping back and readied herself. Dementia watched lazily, strumming strings for a bit. Watching as the teen put her hands together and darkness started to swirl into place from her hands. Pushing her hands forward and into the door, the bang caused a shockwave that knocked Dementia off her chair and waking 505 from his nap in a panic. The door didn't get blasted off in the first go and instead was bent outwards but still attached to hinges. Dementia turned to 505 in confusion.  
‘Was I told to put her in a super cage?’ she asked and before she got any sort of answer, the door was blasted off and the room filled with a sort of smoke. A laugh echoed the room before it all faded out to nothing.  
‘Awo?’ 505 asked and Dementia almost dropped her guitar in panic.  
‘Your right, I was supposed to be watching her,’ she said before racing out of the room after delicately placing her guitar down. 

Black Hat paused from his writing in his office to groan.  
‘Why do I even keep her around if she can't even do a simple order,’ he huffed before standing up and straight out his tie before waiting, his presence alone should intrigue the newcomer enough.  
Not even that long of a wait and Black Hat forced the doors to his office opened with a grin. On the other side stood the teen, wisps of power still lingered around her.  
‘I have been expecting you,’ he said simply before sitting back down. When she didn't seem to move then he pulled on her clothes before pulling her into the room, making her trip into the back of a chair that was reserved for business meeting. Her face came up from behind and she glared at him lightly, judging and looking him over.  
‘Your one of them then? Eldritch?’ she asked, not moving from her spot at the moment, Black Hat judge her back and making her shrink just a bit.  
‘I am, a very broad term that, but I suppose it is the best human way to say it,’ Black Hat answered and pointed to the seat. ‘Sit, now. You do want to know why I have brought you here after all, otherwise you would have ran off into the night.’  
The teen looked at him a moment more before rounding the chair and sat with her knees to her chest.  
‘Good, now first things first. What’s your name?’ he asked her and she frowned, looking at him before a smile came to her.  
‘What's yours?’ she asked instead and Black Hat felt his eye twisted.  
‘Very well, I am Black Hat. Master of villainy, deception and mayhem. You must have heard of me?’  
‘Nope,’ she said simply, popping the p.  
‘What?’ Black Hat asked deadpanned.  
‘I haven't heard of you,’ she said and smiles again as she saw his anger raise.  
‘What sort of a barn raised peasant are you that you hadn't ever heard of me!’ Black Hat yelled in anger, but that didn't seem to deter the teen.  
‘Well I wasn't raised in a barn, more like a cave that had a lock on it,’ she said and Black Hat managed to collect himself for the moment.  
‘Ah, they chose to keep you contained,’ he said and watched her. ‘Whatever ever for, you knew what you where born for.’  
‘You know it could have been because of my odd appetite for meat,’ she answered. ‘My mum died soon after I was born, there was something about me having had started to eat her from the inside. I know it was a town agreement in me being born but they cursed every day with me in it.’  
Black Hat leaded back in his chair in thought before laughing.  
‘How interesting,’ he let out and leaned forward to press a button on his desk.  
‘Doctor Flug, Dementia, head to my office right now,’ he said and clicked his fingers towards the teen. Where she soon had a new set of clothes on herself.  
‘A loan, until you get some clothes delivered tonight. I didn't want to have to see you in those rags any longer,’ Black Hat said as a knock was heard on the door, it was opened and soon Flug and Dementia where standing on either side of the chair.  
‘There you are,’ Dementia pointed the teen out with a giggle.  
‘Dementia, enough,’ Black Hat ordered as he stood.  
‘Flug, Dementia, this is, eh,’ he started and glared down at the teen. ‘Tell me your name already.’  
‘Alice,’ she said after a while.  
‘Your lying,’ he huffed and she shrugged.  
‘I never got a name,’ she said and looked up at him. ‘Otherwise Demon is what I was called.’  
‘Hmm, Alice will work for a time. You will have to think of something better suited,’ Black Hat huffed and Alice raised an eyebrow.  
‘Suited for?’ she asked and Black Hat grinned.  
‘You are going to be privileged with time with me to greatly improve your, ah, skills,’ Black Hat said looking her over before frowning. ‘Now since I pulled you out of a dirt of an existence, you will pay me back in time. Currently you are of no use to me, that will change.’ He gestured to Flug. ‘Dr. Flug will be taking only a few hours of his time to get you up to speed with what you will need for the current world, and Dementia will be taking you outside on occasion to learn how to navigate it.’ Alice looked at him and then to the other two next to her.  
‘So what? I am your student?’ she asked Black Hat, who snared at that.  
‘Of sorts,’ he said before walking off. ‘Doctor, get started would you. Also start with ordering some clothes for the brat.’  
‘Of course, sire,’ Flug said and soon became aware of how close Alice was to him.  
‘Heh, ah, let start this back at my lab,’ Flug said turning to face her.  
‘What's under that?’ she said, turning her head around to try to see under but Flug already started to move off.  
‘Follow him and you follow his instructions, do you understand me?’ Black Hat called out and Alice looked at him before rolling her eyes and followed after.


	3. Chapter 3

‘So let me get this straight, this house is in the middle of a hero filled city?’ Alice asked as Flug after he had shown her a map of the city, just to get her started and then right after started to point out the things for a hero.  
‘Well Black Hat told me once that this is the most direct way of getting customers attention,’ Flug explained before sighing. ‘Even if we get broken into every other week.’ He muttered and Alice perked up.   
‘Oh so I could see you guys fighting sometime soon,’ she asked in excitement.   
‘The moment that there is a fight you will be getting out of the way,’ Black Hat's voice rang out and came out of the shadows. ‘Having you taken away or even injured is not time I want to be wasted.’   
‘You're not going to be locking me up and missing out on all the fun now are you?’ Alice asked and Black Hat stepped closer.  
‘You're here only because I allowed you to be here, to entertain me by training you and have you work for me. Do not mistake our relationship,’ he stated bringing a cane down after summoning it. The two of them stared at one another, as if they where having some sort of a conversation only they could hear.   
‘Ah well sire, I think that I have finished for today. I will head back to work,’ Flug spoke up, not liking the tension. He walked off without anything else and a while after Alice stood, breaking off eye contact.   
‘Don't think that you can do what ever you want,’ Black Hat said, glaring at her. ‘Besides, I am going to be taking over now in teaching you.’ She turned to say something before Black Hat turned the whole area cloaked in darkness. ‘Now let start with seeing if you can even take a hit.’ Alice was quickly thrown against a wall, blacking out. 

Alice awoke with a jump, but the area wasn't of recognition. She turn to where Black Hat sat in a large chair, similar to what he had in his office. He looked at her with his legs crossed.   
‘You black out instantly, your spot here already doesn't look too promising,’ he stated before glancing to the side. ‘Your heads also a mess, nothing but impulsive reactions.’   
‘What use is control if you have no way to practice,’ Alice said, finding that she was standing in front of him. Then a child ran on pass. ‘They tried to get me to live like them when I already knew I wasn't human.’   
They both turned to the child in front of a tree and holding out her hand before a rock went flying at her head. The scene quickly turned to the child surrounded and beaten.   
‘Oh please I don't need some sob story, if this is your silly reasoning to why I should-' Black hat started but stopped when the child jumped at another’s throat, ripping through and away. The children around froze before they all went into a panic as she ate away at the flesh.   
‘I like eating flesh, but I knew they didn't so I would sneak small meals of rats or rabbits. But this was my first taste of something so much sweeter and I loved it, everyone else in town wasn't very happy about it,’ Alice said with a smile and Black Hat couldn't help but to share in it as well.   
‘Children are too sweet for my taste, you will probably grow out of that, adults are better, more satisfying.’ He explained as the scene changed. ‘Anyone else that you managed a bit from?’   
‘No, they would give me animals to kill but no one would let me get close,’ Alice shrugged and started to feel herself wake and went with it.   
Waking right up to a splinting headache, she licked her lips and found blood had leaked down from some wound. She looked to Black Hat standing above her.  
‘There are several things that you will need to understand the moment we actually start,’ Black Hat said as she stood. ‘Understand that I am only doing this to my own entertain myself and on a whim, the fact that you are here doesn't mean you will stay once I finish with you. Besides the fact of similarly in ability, I have no obligations to finish teaching you.’   
‘So your going to teach me on how to be an eldritch?’ Alice asked looked at him.   
‘For as long as you interest me,’ Black Hat growled, leaning in close. She looked at his teeth before pointing at them.  
‘I want to start with that, I want to have sharp teeth all of the time,’ she said and Black Hat snapped towards her finger before moving away with a grin.  
‘We might get to that,’ he said and turned around. ‘First off you will learnt to collect power so that you are even able to do anything. Your little displays are pathetic and you have no skill what so ever, you panic just like a human.’  
‘Well duh, I am half after all,’ she said and Black Hat shoved his cane into her chest.  
‘Then ignore it,’ he hiss and pushed more. ‘I don't want to teach some human, embrace your other half. The half that is worth something. If you tell me your human then I am ending this right now.’ He moved closer grabbing hold of the front of her shirt and lifted her up. ‘So tell me, what are you?’   
‘I am a monster, I love eating flesh and making others scared of me and I want to know how to do it all properly,’ she said firmly and he let her go.   
‘Good, just what I wanted to hear, now do you want dinner? I can't promise human all of the time but raw none the less,’ he said and Alice felt like she was getting a present, and started to jump around. ‘I will take that as a solid yes, come now we are going to start now with a little training before dinner.’ Alice went up to his side as he teleported them away. 

Dementia poked her head out of her room when there was a lot of screaming and crying for help, she did just as somebody ran by with blood being left behind on the floor boards. Right after the pleading woman was Alice, mouth bloody and in a smile. Dementia started to run with her.   
‘Who are we chasing?’ she asked Alice and she only just noticed her.   
‘Dinner,’ she started before racing on ahead. Dementia felt Black Hat behind them and she turned with a smile.   
‘Blackie~’ she called as she turned.   
‘Don't, I am not in the mood for you,’ he replied as he left the comfort of the shadows.   
‘Aw, you always say that,’ she said with a pout.   
‘You will need to teach her how to hunt down a person properly,’ Black Hat said instead, ignoring her statement. Dementia lit up at that.   
‘I get to teach someone something?’   
‘Yes now leave and go give her some pointers, now before she spreads more blood about,’ he ordered and Dementia ran off after Alice to do so. 

Dementia found her looking around a lounge room, looking behind curtains and she laughed making Alice turn to her.  
‘Are you serious?’ Dementia asked close to tears, pointing over to the table. It was a low table but it had a cloth over it, a hand print of blood on it. Dementia walked over and kicked it over, the woman screamed in fear when she did. Alice saw her and went to jump on her before Dementia stopped her.   
‘Blackie isn't happy about the mess your leaving all over the place, you got to give a good single strike,’ Dementia started and saw the teeth that seemed to be formed out of darkness. ‘Go for the neck, one bite.’   
That got the woman openly sobbing.   
‘Shut up, I am trying to teach someone here,’ Dementia snapped at the woman and kicked down a foot. This let Alice free and she went for the neck right away. 

 

She didn't get it right the first bite.  
The woman started to choke on her own blood as Alice went for another go and a pop was heard, with the woman going still. At the end Alice's face was splattered with blood and it dripped from her chin.   
‘Wow, that was messy and that's saying something coming from me,’ Dementia whistled and laughed, Alice looked to her after she ate a bit.   
‘Your supposed to teach me to go outside aren't you?’ she asked after swallowing and Dementia sat down next to her.   
‘Yeah, something like that. I was never told when to take you out so how about tonight?’   
Alice looked down on the body for a second.  
‘I mean I want to finish this first,’ she said and Demencia nodded along.

‘You are not going anywhere yet,’ Black Hat spoke out before walking into the room, looking down on the body. ‘You don't even know how to eat a body properly.’  
‘There is another way to eat besides chewing on it?’ Alice asked after picking at her teeth for the bits that got stuck.   
‘Yes,’ Black Hat growled and he grabbed hold of her arm when she went to go picking again.   
‘Demencia, leave,’ he said and she was about to argue before being thrown out.   
‘Now,’ he said with a sigh. ‘You are going to learn to eat properly, this human way of doing it will only slow your development,’ Black Hat explained, and she frowned.   
‘Then how?’ she asked and Black Hat clicked his fingers for a chair to spawn behind him to sit.  
‘If you work anywhere close to how I do, then you sustain life through absorbing others,’ he explained and closed his eyes to lean back. ‘Unlike me, you are nothing but a child and the easiest way for you, is to eat flesh of something once alive. I want you to cover this woman in your essence.’   
‘Essence? You didn't use that before, before you let her loose in the place for me to chase,’ Alice said and Black Hat opened his eye to look at her.   
‘Think of it as gift if you want, some fun before the real work begins,’ he stated before looking back to the body. ‘Essence is you, your power,’ he explained and waited for her to do so, she looked back for a bit before holding out her arm. Recreating what she had before she could chase and start eating.   
Bits of darkness stretched forward and she started to lean forward when she though that she wouldn't make it.  
‘Don't cheat,’ snapped Black Hat. ‘Otherwise you’re not eating this one.’   
That made her growl and Black Hat stood, filling the room in darkness and the feeling of dread. Alice stood is panic before she was grabbed hold of, wrapping around her middle and squeezing till she couldn't breath.  
‘You still don't seem to understand,’ Black Hat spoke, Alice only being able to see a glowing red eye in the darkness.   
‘You do as I say otherwise I will leave you back at that village to continue that pathetic existence that you had, or, he paused as he loosened up her grip to let her breathe. ‘Or I can just leave you to starve for a while.’   
Alice landed on cold stone, looking around she found that she was left in a room with no windows or doorways. No sign of a way out or Black Hat.


End file.
